Kokoro
by Hiruma Hana
Summary: Percayalah, karena cinta itu tidak hanya sekedar kata 'aku mencintaimu…'


Ohayo minna-san,

Singkat, padat dan jelas, cerita ShinWaka pertama yang saya buat benar-benar bak Koran Harian Indonesia (?). Walau ceritanya pendek, saya akan tetap berusaha memberikan kesan 'enak dibaca' walau itu hanya kemungkinan saja. #pundung.

Walau jelek, _author_ harap _readers_ menikmatinya…

* * *

Bagaimana cara pria super dingin dan tidak peka akan keromantisan seperti Shin, bisa menggandeng wanita yang cantik, imut dan serba bisa seperti Wakana? Dengan berbagai sikap kekanak-kanakan dan kepolosannya yang terkadang memang cenderung bodoh dan hanya memikirkan ambisi _amefuto_nya, bagaimana bisa pria berbadan kekar itu mengambil hati Wakana?

Hampir isi otak pria berambut hitam ini 'Selalu menang!' atau 'aku sudah cukup menyerap kalori', bahkan komentar menyakitkan mengenai "tipe wanita yang kalian sukai?"saat wawancara pertandingan Kanto, pria dengan teknik andalan _Trident Tackle_ ini menjawab dengan tampang serius "Yang bisa membawa rasa bangga sebagai bagian dari tim." Benar-benar aneh dan idiot.

Belum lagi, tangannya yang SANGAT tidak bersahabat dengan apapun yang berjenis mesin.

Apa yang bisa di banggakan dari seorang Shin?

Tampan, astaga! Di muka bumi ini, pria tampan berhamburan bak rumput hijau di taman bunga _Keukenhof_ di Belanda.

Kaya, ya ampun! Terkadang setiap wanita lebih mementingkan seberapa tebal 'kantong' kekasihnya. Namun, mereka tidak pernah melihat, seberapa dalam 'kantong' cinta kekasihnya.

Jadi apa daya tarik Shin?

Ke kuranganya!

Ke kurangannya melengakapi kelebihan Wakana.

Walau Wakana harus mengeraskan hatinya atas kelakuan Shin yang keras dan egois, walau harus mengeraskan hatinya atas sikap Shin yang terlalu kaku, dan harus melunakkan hatinya untuk kelakuan Shin yang polos dan tak tau apapun tentang 'pacaran', Wakana tetap menyukai pria bertubuh tegap itu.

Itulah yang membuat Shin indah di mata wanita bertubuh mungil itu.

Walau menyebalkan, polos dan idiot, tetap saja di mata Wakana, pria itu, adalah 'kelebihannya'.

* * *

**KOKORO**

RIICHIRO INAGAKI & YUSUKE MURATA

_Warning_ : OOC, typo disana-sini, gaje, abal, aneh, dan kependekan.

Romance

Shin Seijuro x Wakana Koharu

* * *

Walau sering di bilang terlalu 'polos' dalam menjalin cinta (hanya oleh Sakuraba), Shin juga tidak bodoh dan kolot. Paling tidak, ia punya cara sendiri untuk menjaga dan menyejukkan pacarnya. Walau terkadang caranya aneh atau hampir jauh dari kesan romantis, rona merah selalu tertoreh di wajah wanita berkuncir kuda itu, membuat Shin menjadi seperti memenangkan pertandingan _Christmas Bowl_ .

"Shin." Panggil wanita cantik itu, tangannya yang mungil di genggam hangat oleh jari-jari kokoh di sampingnya.

Shin tidak menjawab, hanya bergumam. Lirikan orang-orang membuat Shin gelagapan. Walau begitu, tangannya tak mampu melepas genggamannya di jari-jari mungil Wakana.

Angin sore menerpa keduanya. Langit pun semakin gelap, kala matahari sudah tidak lagi menerangi cakralawa. Banyak siswa yang buru-buru berlarian pulang, atau orang yang lalu lalang sehabis kerja. Sementara dua insan itu berjalan pelan, menikmati hembusan angin musim semi ini.

"Apa kau mencintaku?" tanya wanita itu dengan suara yang sangat pelan, walau kuping pria di sebelahnya tetap menangkap dengan jernih suara itu.

"Apa?" Tanya Shin kaget dengan nada suara yang sepertinya malah terdengar senang. "Iya." Jawab _Shin to the point_.

"Aku belum pernah mendengarnya langsung dari bibirmu. Kau hanya mengatakannya saat aku bertanya saja."

Shin menatap Wakana bingung, "aku harus apa?"

"Bilang saja 'aku mencintaimu Wakana, hanya tiga kata."

Shin terbatuk kecil, lalu menggaruk kepalanya, "Aku tidak bisa."

"Loh kenapa tidak, Shin?"

Shin terdiam, kali ini gantian ia yang mengalihkan pandangannya. Tangan itu masih menggalayut dibawah, mencoba mengartikan situasi ini. Sementara Wakana masih gencar menatapnya, tiga kata yang benar-benar ingin di dengar Wakana sampai saat ini, masih belum juga keluar dari mulut pria yang jarang tersenyum itu.

"Aku kan hanya ingin mendengarnya, Shin. Sesulit itukah kah kau mengucapkannya?" tanya wanita itu, perlahan titik-titik air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Genggaman tangan kokoh itu pun melonggar, dan terlepas. Hawa dingin semakin menusuk kulit, memperburuk keadaan.

"Kalau begitu kau tidak mencintaiku?"

Shin memelototi Wakana, walau sebenarnya itu bukan tatapan yang ingin ia tunjukkan. Ia tidak tau harus apa, tidak adanya pengalaman menghadapi tangisan wanita membuatnya hanya bisa berkata, "Jangan menangis, Wakana."

Seperti kalah akan perang _amefuto_, amarah Shin melunjak, tapi entah apa yang membuatnya malah berdiri didepan Wakana, meletakkan kedua tangannya yang kokoh di pundak Wakana, menatapnya lurus-lurus, lalu berkata "Kau ingin tau?"

"Tentu saja!" bentak Wakana.

Shinpun meraih bahu Wakana dan memeluk tubuh kecil itu itu erat. Menghangatkan tubuh wanita yang menggigil itu.

"**Menurutku, tiga kata itu masih belum cukup menyampaikan betapa besarnya rasa cintaku terhadapmu, Wakana"**

* * *

**.**

**KOKORO**

**.**

* * *

Setidaknya sampai saat ini Wakana paham benar, Shin bukanlah orang yang melankonis akan puisi gombal atau hal romantis. Tapi Wakana bisa mengerti, rasa cinta yang disampaikan Shin bukan hanya dari mulutnya, tapi ia salurkan lewat setiap perbuatannya, tidak peduli polos, aneh atau jadul sekalipun, selalu terselip sesuatu yang menyejukkan dibaliknya.

Cinta, mungkin seperti itulah (menurut ide liar author) Shin menyampaikan perasannya. Bukan hanya sekedar kata, atau sentuhan nakal…

Setiap orang punya caranya sendiri.

Hanya tinggal kita yang menyadari, menanggapi, dan menerimanya lalu menikmatinya bersama.

Percayalah, cinta itu tidak hanya sekedar kata 'aku mencintaimu…'

**OWARI**

* * *

Punya pacar yang agak dingin seperti Shin?

Cuma satu yang mau author katakan sama readers. Percayalah readers, si dia punya cara dan tekhnik tersendiri untuk menyampaikan perasaanya. Mungkin hanya butuh waktu sampai readers menyadari kalau dia benar-benar mencintai readers #eyaak!

Setidaknya itu yang di ajarkan pasangan (sebenarnya cerita saya sih) ini.

Kritik dan saran silahkan tulis di kotak dibawah ini, saya sangat SANGAT menghargai setiap _reviews_ para _readers_. Terimakasih sudah membaca, sampai jumpa…


End file.
